Everyone Explains Everything
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: On one almost normal day, twenty year old Harry suddenly gets an unexpected visit from the man who he had believed to be the bravest man he had ever known: Severus Snape himself. Then when things are getting a bit normal, his mother joins them


(OK I KNOW THE STORY MIGHT SEEM A BIT HEDGEY AT PARTS BUT I WROTE IT FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD, ONE SHOT. OKAY? BE NICE TO ME, LOLLLL) I WANT ONLY THE BEST REVIEWS FROM YALL!)

**HARRY POTTER, LILY EVANS AND SEVERUS SNAPE - THEY VISIT HIM AGAIN, TOGETHER**

'I thought you were dead!' Harry yelled, his eyes wide with shock and fear as he stood looking at a man he had believed was killed three years ago.

There stood Severus Snape, his black coat around him like a bat and the bottom gathered at his feet. His face was exactly the same as Harry remembered him the night Lord Voldemort had set Nagini on him. However there was no blood but the paleness of his skin still showed, white as a sheet.

'I am, Potter. I didn't think it would bother you if I graced your presence yet again to have a word with you,' Snape said smiling.

'Grace my presence? Snape I thought you were...' Harry began but was interrupted.

'Enough already. I need to talk to you so I beg you to comply,' Snape said selecting a chair then sitting down.

Harry was filled still with shock at his action. Here was Snape, who he had believed to be dead, sitting on a chair in his living room! He then wished that Ginny had not decided to go to the market on a day such as this. Then he figured that maybe Snape knew he would be home alone and attacked the opportunity. Never had he given thought to the deceased 'gracing any living being with their presence'. He had heard of it, he believed he HAD heard of it but didn't believe it could happen to him of all people. Then again, over the twenty years he had been on this earth, he had been exposed to a lot of things that were unbelievable.

'Okay, I am not going to question how a deceased person can come back and talk to the living. However I have only seen that occur on television. But I will comply. Shall I still call you Professor?' Harry asked, trying to bring a bit of humour to the air.

'Potter, don't get cheeky with me. I am still Professor to you, three years ago, three years unto now,' Snape replied coldly.

Harry realised that change didn't even come to those who were deceased and he smiled nervously, looking at PROFESSOR Snape. Snape was watching him as well, his black eyes fixed on Harry and his face was as usual expressionless.

'So what do you want to tell me Professor?' Harry dared to ask.

'Well, firstly, I am quite at a loss of words. I must then say that I was rather happy when you defeated Lord Voldemort. I was neither doubtful nor fearful of you doing what was right.'

And Harry realised one thing. Snape hadn't addressed Lord Voldemort as 'The Dark Lord'. At least he had gotten rid of his connection to Voldemort.

'Thanks,' and he gived in to a smile.

'Then, as to how flattered I am at you actually giving your son my name as his middle name. I must say even your mother was shocked at you doing such a thing. However she is quite happy.'

'My mother?' Harry asked, 'you mean, you managed to get up THERE with my mother? And my father?'

'Where else would I go?' Snape asked as if the question bored him.

_To hell_, he wanted to say but he held his tongue at that response and instead said nothing.

'Yes, my dedication to saving your troublesome self had greater good in it as compared to bad.'

'Yes I agree to that.' And Harry suddenly felt a rush of emotion for the man sitting before him. He suddenly felt the way he had felt the night after he had relived a few memories of Snape and what he had done to protect him, Harry. He went forward and sat next to the man he had hated for all those years he was at Hogwarts and said it all.

'Professor,' he began, 'look, it wasn't my fault that I looked like my father, you have to at least admit that right?'

Snape for a minute wasn't sure what he was referring to but then remembered how he used to constantly torment Harry on how he resembled his father so closely. It was as if he used to be seeing James before him, that impish teenager who used to make his life a living hell.

'Yes. I admit that it wasn't your fault. However, you behaved at times just as arrogantly as he did. May he rest in peace,' Snape suddenly said bowing.

'Ah well YOU too,' Harry replied laughing, then bit his tongue as Snape threw him a cold look.

'You cease to amaze me Potter.'

'Alright, now for the most part of it, I have found that I am truly sorry for back then, blaming you constantly for everything that went wrong because I hated you and you only used to contribute to it. You used to treat me like I did something terrible to you when it was my father who had done that. From day one at Hogwarts, I remember how you treated me in my first Potions class. You had just set your mine on hating me. But one question I have been dying to ask you is how could you have hated me so much when I was still indeed, half of my mother, the woman whom you loved for all your life?'

Snape was taken aback by the question and it took him awhile to think of a response. Then he finally realised what the truth was.

'No matter how much I tried to set my mind on being nice to you, when the opportunity came and you were before me, all I saw was James Potter. The only way I could manage to keep my temper low was by staring into your eyes. That is the only thing you have for her. Her green eyes.'

'Well, I would have done the same too was I in your position. It probably was hard on you wasn't it? I mean, even with my father winning my mother, away from you. It would have broken my heart.'

'It did,' Snape replied, 'however, we weren't exactly permanently apart. She often wrote to me. We used to meet once and awhile. Of course your father never knew but we still remained being friends because to me, a friend like your mother was a hard one to let go of.'

'Aw,' Harry said smiling, 'had I at least known back then that you had loved my mother I would have thought different of you. Had I known ANYTHING at all about you and my mother I would have found it in myself to try and not hate you every chance I got.'

'I doubt you would have. If you had been exposed to the truth then, you probably would have taken me for granted. I believed my mind was as well set on hating you in truth. But how I often longed for you to be unlike, anything BUT him.'

'So, if I had been a girl, with red hair and green eyes, what would you have done? Would you have hated me still?'

And Snape smiled.

'I guess not. No. I believe that I would have deeply favouritised you by all means.'

And they both laughed.

It was strange to hear Professor Snape laugh! Harry looked over at him and watched as the man's face give way to an expression that he had never imagined would grace that face at all.

'But you didn't.'

'I didn't.'

'Now, although it is funny I want to ask you this, you and my mother...were you ever...did you ever?' and Harry's cheeks turned crimson.

'Yes. Second year to third year we were an item. Then briefly in sixth year when your father had driven her angry beyond means, she and I did plot to act as if we were together to make him jealous. We showed far more affection at times when he was around than usual. My! Did she and I have a good laugh about that!'

'So you two kissed and all of that?' Harry asked brazenly and smiled, 'aw come on, I want to remember you and my mom as happily as I can, with the addition of my father! I want to know that at least she loved you so I can find it in my heart to do the same!'

Snape smiled then said 'yes we did. First time in the Forbidden forest then another time after one of Slughorn's festive parties...'

'And my what a kiss it was Severus,' said a voice from the other side of Harry, he instantly jumped up.

There was his mother's apparition sitting on the chair as well. Snape looked at her and smiled.

'Lily!' Snape cried.

'Yes! Hello Harry dear. I decided to come see you too. It seems like we have a reunion don't we?' and she smiled sweetly.

'Indeed we must have. I was just telling him about our romance days when we were teenagers.'

'Yes, I remember! Especially the very first time I kissed you in the forest. Up to this day I have to admit you are far much a better kisser than poor James.'

Harry couldn't believe it! There they were sitting carrying on a conversation as if nothing was entirely unusual about any of it!

'I am deeply touched Lily, for such a compliment. Perhaps you remember the night when you were snogging James and I happened to pass by...'

'Yes!' she said excited, 'I still remember the look on both of your faces! Because just that night I had kissed you as well and...'

'Um, helloooo...' Harry managed to say and both of them stopped and looked up at him.

Lily laughed then beckoned for him to sit down between herself and Snape.

'Come on baby. Sit,' she said patting the seat next to her.

'Oh alright,' and he just gived in and sat down.

'I suppose my father will show up and create quite a stir,' he said.

'No he probably has an appointment with God,' Snape joked and both he and Lily laughed heartily.

'Your father and Sirius have gone out.'

'So,' Harry said obviously confused, 'there is a whole other world somewhere? That you live in?'

'You can say that. When you don't believe we are with you we always are Harry. We are always here. However there is a place. A place that you will see, let's hopes millions of years from now!' said his mother smiling.

'Now Harry, before I forget, I want to finish what I had come here to say to you. I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for being so snide and cold to you in the past. I am just happy to reassure myself that now you at least know I was always on your side, protecting you every step of the way and looking out for you as much as I could. And so was your mother, father and Sirius,' Snape said smiling at Harry.

Harry realised once again that Snape hadn't called him 'Potter' but by his first name and he was shocked to hear his name uttered by the man.

'You quite sure you are not saying this just because my mother is present?' Harry asked jokingly.

'No. Yet again he attempts to become cheeky with me.'

'Now I must say,' continued his mother, 'that indeed you WERE cold to poor Harry, Severus. You used to torment my poor child!'

'Lily, I couldn't help myself,' Snape replied warmly.

'Yea, he in fact did it to almost all of the students that crossed his path. Detention! Five points from Gryffindor, Ten points for being cheeky!' cried Harry, putting emphasis on every time he quoted Snape.

Snape looked at him a bit amused yet angry but Lily was laughing hysterically.

'So I am still puzzled about something that only either of you can answer. When Sirius and I were in the forest that time, I was in third year I believe, who sent the patronus to save us? It was some sort of a stag, a deer, a doe...I'm not sure up to now.'

'It was him,' his mother said looking at Snape, 'he came after you that night.'

'Yes I did,' I had managed to get the others back to the castle then I came after you, after you ran to save Sirius. And it was a doe. The patronus was a doe.'

Harry up to that moment before had always believed that it was his father who had sent it. He didn't know why he thought that nor why but Snape was the last person he believed would have done that. He looked at Snape and smiled.

'Yes, a doe, just like mom's,' and he turned to his mother, 'just like yours. Thank you Professor.'

'You're always welcome.'

'Just like mine indeed.'

'And now I understand how your patronus,' Harry said turning to Snape, 'turned into a doe, mom's own. I remember Lupin I think it was, told me how when someone has suffered from a terrible shock from something that happened to them, if it concerns a person they truly loved or care for, their patronus can take the form of the person's own. I remember Tonks and how her patronus looked like Sirius'.'

'Yes, I he suffered greatly when I died because he believed it was directly HIS fault to what happened,' his mother said looking at Snape.

'I indeed did. I was deeply shocked and hurt at what had happened. The only person who could explain to you of how I had felt that night was Professor Dumbledore. I went straight to him. I believe I was crying as well.'

'Yes. I saw it in your memories,' Harry said, 'you were not the Professor Snape I had come to know. You were deeply in agony and yes you were crying.'

'Now Harry, we will return if you want us to, but for now we must go on. We...'

'No...' Harry quickly said looking at her, 'you can't. Stay a little longer please!'

'Harry, we will be back. I promise. If you want Professor Snape will be back too. I can bring your father as well,' Lily said and immediately Harry reached forward and even though he didn't expect to succeed, he hugged her, and could feel her there, as if she was entirely real and alive.

'I want ALL of you to come back. I want Ginny to see you. Albus too!' he cried and then he released his mother and turned to Snape.

'Hug him,' his mother said, 'I think he wants that as much as you do Harry. Go ahead.'

And Harry reached out and hugged the man he had considered to be the 'bravest man he had ever know'. Snape hugged him back tightly and Lily couldn't help but smile warmly at such an affectionate action by two people who had hated each other's guts and couldn't stand each other.

'Thanks a lot Professor Snape. You are truly the 'greatest and bravest man I ever knew' and I will always remember you.'

'Thanks Harry. On my part I must say, you were the son I never had and wished I had.'

And at that moment, all three of them allowed tears to escape from their eyes. The green ones belonging to his mother became moist and she considered what Snape had just said to heart. The black ones were moist as well as Snape had finally said it to Harry, what he had wanted to say to him all those years, the reason for his deep hate towards him. And the green ones that belonged to Harry were teary also as he realised that never had he felt so complete and happy with any other two people in his life than he felt with his mother and Snape.


End file.
